fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Hokari Kodora
|creator = YukiHerz }} The Hokari Kodora is and Elder Dragon that wanders in a wide range of locations. Physiology This elder dragon possesses a body very similar to that of Teostra, but is usually larger, its most notorious feature is its "crown", which is composed of 5 glowing horns curving backwards, forming a star-like formation on its head, more glowing bone spikes grow from its spine, armpits and tail, and its frontal claws also feature the same glow, it's teeth remain roughly the same as Teostra's, but a little shorter and with a range of molars, in its chin a glowing bone spike extends downwards. Its tail is long, larger than the main body and head together, featuring many bone spikes coming from the sides and the tip is a large spear-like bone, when enraged, the tail tip is coated in a paralyzing liquid. This monster is able to change colors, but not at will, the belly portion and a few other parts are always black, while the rest of the body is green when calm, orange when warming up, red when fighting and purple when enraged, its horns also change colors, white when calm, light blue when warming up, deep blue when fighting and pulsating between all the colors when enraged. Information Hokari Kodoras are passive against other monsters except when looking for prey, when they spot a human hunter they'll do a "Fight invitation" and start changing colors. Abilities The Hokari Kodora uses a rare element called Spark, it is not a compound element of thunder but a base element, which produces a bright smoke of random colors, along with several multicolor sparkles. Sparkblight causes the hunter's vision to shift between colors, also distorting it and increasing the lighter tones to inhibit view, Severe Sparkblight makes heavier distortions and more violently-changing color shifts, weapons imbued with Spark will cause KO to monsters in a manner similar to Ailment weapons, regardless of where the monster is being hit. It can coat itself in Spark much like Teostra in fire and Kushala Daora in wind, but this has no effect on hunters, it just signifies that the monster is enraged and more attacks will produce the element. These dragons reach extreme speeds when utilizing their most infamous move, dashing from one end of the Erebus Core to the other in a second, a length which would fit a medium-large Lao-Shan Lung, but to do so they must first do a preparation stance, extreme amounts of Spark will be expelled from the claws and sent backwards, after a few seconds it will be able to turn a few degrees and dash towards a target while coated in Spark, which makes it look like a giant bullet. Other moves include the typical Teostra explosions and melee moves, imbued with Spark instead of Fire, some new moves include sending glittering scales to the front and igniting them to form a laser, a 180° turn while breathing Spark and utilizing the Star Dash move while airborne (Star Crash) to crush a hunter in a fiery ball of Spark. Notes *The element will be revealed at a later date. =See Also= *''User:YukiHerz/YukiHerz's Monster List'' Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:YukiHerz